Dueling Songfics
by DeepShadows2
Summary: See First Chapter for summary and reason.Very Good.IS a Part Of the Misfits Realm, but is a SpinOff type that doesn't not pertain to the main plot.
1. Explaintion

**Explaination: Dueling SongFics  
By:**_Deep Shadows and EckoStalker  
_**Starring :**_Severus Snape and Remus Lupin_

* * *

**Deep Shadows**: Hi guys, We figured you need an explaination before we let you dive head first into a big thing.  
**EckoStalker**: Yeah, cause this is deep  
**Severus**: I'm sure

**Remus**: Severus for once could you just be positive.  
**Severus**: No  
**Deep Shadows**: Don't worry he'll get all emotional in this.  
**EckoStalker**: Don't tell.  
**Deep Shadows**: I'm not. Here's why we made this.  
**EckoStalker**: We were hanging out in my garage, listening to some tunes when _"When this is all said and done" _by Trapt came on.  
**Deep Shadows**: Yeah, and Ecko jumped up and yelled "I love this song. Let's do something with it." I lsitened to it and found we could do a killer songfic to it.  
**EckoStalker**: So I sat at my computer and typed up this awesome songfic.  
**Deep Shadows**: We both cried. Then i was reading some lyrics to some Avril Lavinge and came across _'Losing Grip'_. I was like 'ohh a sequel SongFic'  
**EckoStalker**: We both decided that there wasn't a thing called a sequel Sonfic so we decided to have a 'song-off'.  
**Deep Shadows**: Mine got really deep and dark and EckoStalker told me that if I did not make an alternate we would get flames.  
**EckoStalker**: yeah so we went and looked for another song. We searched through everything we had and could find nothing to fit.  
**Deep Shadows**: well i picked up Ecko's Backstreet Boys The Hits Chapter 1 and was like 'We aren't going to find anything on here but as might as well listen to it'  
**Severus**: You two dunderheads. I could have told you that BackStreet Boys had the song you were looking for.  
**Remus**: Severus, YOU LISTEN TO BSB? _--shocked looked--  
_**Severus**: _--pulls cloak over his BSB fanshirt-- _NO I do not!  
**EckoStalker**: Anywaysssssssss _--disturbed-- _We put it in and lo and behold the first bloddy song we heard stuck!  
**Deep Shadows**: Severus, me and you will have a talk later about what's in and whats not. But yes the first song that came on we both went OMG this is it.

**EckoStalker**: So we wrote it. Now we are going to give youa bit of Pre-ground for the Songfics.  
**Deep Shadows**: Yes. You see Artimis and Alexis had just done a major bust. and...  
**EckoStalker**: Alexis decided to take justice into her own hands and killed almost all of them.  
**Deep Shadows**: Well the Ministry of Magic courtmarshalled her and then preceed to tell here that she would lose her title as Auror and could never fight again.  
**EckoStalker**: As you can tell this pissed her off. Fighting was her life. So she took matters into her own hands and...  
**Deep Shadows**: Chooses the Dark side-  
**EckoStalker**: I am Luke CloudSitter!  
**Deep Shadows**: Not _THAT_ dark side!  
**EckoStalker**: Oh. ok. Sorry...  
**Deep Shadows**: _--sighs--_  
**Remus**: _--rushes in with lightsaber-- tosses one to Ecko-- _  
**Severus**:_ --grabs his red one and pulls it out--_ I'm ready this time!  
**Deep Shadows**: _--sigh louder-- _Anywaysssssssssssssss, Alexis goes to Voldemort and he offers her her father's place. This is where it all begins........  
**EckoStalker**: Die Darth Maul!! _--stabs Severus with plastic lightsaber--  
_**Severus**:_ --stands there-- _Owww that hurt!  
**EckoStalker**:_ --smacks forehead-- _FALL OVER! Your dead!  
**Remus**:_ --is dead-- _Come on Severus, humor the kid.

**Severus**:_ --sighs-- --moans and flops over on back-- _HAPPY NOW?  
**EckoStalker**: Yes, now let me go mourn over Remus.  
**Deep Shadows**: Ecko did you take your medicine this morning?  
**Severus**: I knew I forgot something!_ --gets up and rushes off--  
_**EckoStalker**: Does he take meds too? Maybe thats why he's not such a stiff today? No I forgot my meds, now LET ME MOURN DAMN IT!  
**Deep Shadows**: _--sighs once more and pulls own lightsaber-- _Come on lets see you beat me!  
**EckoStalker**:_ --leaps up and begins fighting Deep Shadows--  
_**Remus**: _--gets up and brushes self off-- _Go on and read the next three chapters_...--looks at girls--_ This battle is going to take a while...  
**Severus**: _--comes back with a sneer on his face-- _There now I'm better. Bye!


	2. 'When All Is Said And Done' Songfic 1

**"When All Is Said And Done -By Trapt"  
Songfic By:** _EckoStalker_

**Author's Note:** This is the first of this little Song-Off thing. Its gives background and shows why what happens in the next two songfics happens. Enjoy. _(EckoStalker)_

* * *

_You have a chance to really shine now  
Well patience never was one of your true virtues..._  
  
Alexis stood before the Dark Lord Voldemort, standing tall, eyes set in grim determination. All memories of her past racing quickly through her mind as Voldemort spoke in his cold, hissing voice,"Now, your gifts can be put to a greater use. Choose now." Alexis's eyes darted back and forth through the crowd of Death eaters as the pressure of the pressure of the question smothered her.  
  
_Stop trying to control everything and fuck what they say, what do you have to prove?_  
  
A silky voice cut through her mind, pleading and trying to persuade her as Alexis's eyes locked with a certain Death eater's in the group.  
_[ Alexis! What the bloody hell are you trying at!? Ignore him and leave! This choice will solve nothing! Believe me...]_  
  
_So why am I waiting, this time that I''m wasting, if that's what you mean.  
So why am I waiting, this time that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean..._  
  
Alexis stared back, slighlty confused. _( Why leave? I have no purpose anymore... I get this over with and I won't have to worry anymore. I believe it WILL solve something...)_  
  
_How will this be, when all is said and done, will I know where I'm from, remember me.  
Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run, and time is catching up behind me...  
_  
Alexis blocked out Severus Snape's as she prepared to become those which she had hunted for years. She wondered vaugely if she will remember her old life, or if she would be remembered.  
Voldemort sighed in impatience as Alexis thought quickly over the decision as her time slowly diminished.  
  
_I'm scared to be the only one who sees, the hourglass run dry 'cause too much time went by...  
_  
Another voice, begging her, also flowed into Alexis's mind. It was Artimis.  
_{ Please, don't do this! This isn't the solution! We can find a better way around the problem. Stop, NOW! }_  
Alexis smirked grimly to herself and sadly thought back.  
_( How can I go on? They won't even let me fight anymore... This is the only way to get back at them. They leave me no choice._ )  
The Dark Lord spoke angrily," I said choose!"  
_{ Alexis, please. Don't do this to me. I don't want to see this happening... }_ Artimis cried out.  
  
_Why do I try to prove that I will be, ready for everything, thrown at me..._  
  
Alexis quickly thought back to the cause of this.  
Her summoning and court order to the Ministry of Magic. She remembered steeling herself for their relentless comments and reprimands, thinking they wouldn't affect her.  
But then, she was suspended.  
"To many deaths... to much killing... the Death eaters must be taken alive and punished properly..."  
Alexis listened to them, growing numb. _No more fighting..._ It was over for her.  
She wasn't ready for that.  
  
_So why am I waiting, this time that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean.  
So why am I waiting, this time that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean...  
  
( Why not? They won't let me fight on one side, I'll fight on the other. Besides... Severus does it. )_ Alexis argued in determination. She knew Severus Snape had heard her, for the undercover Death eater stiffened and slighly shook his head once.  
_[ Damnit Alexis! This is totally different!... ]_ He growled vainly.  
_( Not so much that I chose it to be this way! Don't worry Severus, your secret will be safe. For a while that is... until my loyalty for my new Master takes control. )_  
  
_How will this be, when all is said and done, will I know where I'm from, remember me.  
Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run, and time is catching up, behind me_.  
  
Alexis took a step forward, breaking eye contact with Severus and stared defiantly at Voldemort, who watched in slight confusion. Alexis sent one final thought to Artimis.  
_( I guess I was wrong all those years ago when I said I'd never run from my problems and would never be this way. I ask only that you remember me for all the good times we had together. Goodbye, dear Artimis. )  
_With that, Alexis blocked Artimis out; but not without a final cry of despair and anguish from her former best friend.  
Alexis lowered her gaze and knelt before Voldemort -who inclined his head proudly- as she spoke strongly," My Lord, I wish to join yuor ranks as your loyal servant."  
  
_These thoughts trickle down, imaginary lines cut through the ground.  
These thoughts trickle down, imaginary lines cut through the ground...  
_  
Voldemort stood regally and gracefully pulled out his wand, pointing it at her arm and beginning the incantation.  
Miles away, Artimis fell to the floor in the Ministry of Magic as the wizards present stared in terrified awe. She cried and yelled for Alexis as her arms flared up in green flames and the dim shadow of the Dark Mark hovered over her left arm as Artimis echoed the pain that Alexis willingly endured.  
Back in the circle of Death eaters, the cries of pain from Alexis drifted around them as the lines of the Dark Mark burned and cut into her skin. Severus Snape turned his head away and closed his eyes. One silent tear slipping down his face under his leering, silver mask.  
  
_So why am I waiting, this time that I'm wasting, if that's what you mean.  
So why am I waiting, this time that I'm wasting , if that's what you mean...  
_  
Alexis's cries died down gradually and she sat up to her knees, breathing raggedly and smirking ever so slightly.  
"It is done then. Stand now and join your fellows, your waiting has not been in vain..." Alexis stood shakily and proudly, darned in the jet black robes, her eyes out of focus as she obeyed. She moved to a place made by the line of Death eaters and stood silently.  
Artimis curled tightly on the cold floor of the Ministry building and wept. Most every wizard there now knowing what had occured due to their decision to keep Alexis Whyte from fighting.  
  
_How will this be, when all is said and done, will I know where I'm from, remember me.  
Where will I be, I guess I'm on the run, and time is catching up behind me... _


	3. 'Losing Grip' Songfic 2

**"Losing Grip -By Avril Lavigne"  
SongFic By:**_ Deep Shadows_

**Author's Note:** This is the first ending. The one we feared everyone would flame us for. If you read it and don't like it, read the next chapter for the alternate ending. Even if you do like it read the Alternate ending. Enjoy _{Deep Shadows}_

* * *

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby..._  
  
Artimis sat in the Lounge, talking quietly to Severus, tears flowing down her cheeks. He tried to hold her but she would let no one touch her. Suddenly she slammed the book in her hands down, grabbing her wand. "It is time." She mumbled as she stormed out. Severus followed, a look of fear and knowing on his face.  
  
_Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real..._  
  
Artimis stood in the doorway of her house. A black clad figure stood before her.  
"Alexis, you damn well know that mask doesn't scare me. Take it off." Artimis spoke, her voice cold and heartless. The figure removed the mask and Artimis stepped forward.  
  
_Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away.  
Here's what I have to say...  
  
_Artimis stood, hands on her hips, wand in one hand.  
"Didn't you hear me calling you? Why did you ignore me."  
Alexis smirked and Artimis fought to not kill her then and there. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it away.  
"Alexis, do you know what I have been through?"  
  
_I was left to cry there,  
waiting outside there,  
grinning with a lost stare..._  
  
"I felt your pain." Artimis said showing her newly scorched arms. Alexis frowned sarcastically.  
"Come back Alexis. It doesn't have to be this way."  
"There is no other way."  
  
_That's when I decided.  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone...  
_  
"Alexis don't make me do this. There is still time. Come back to me." Artimis pleaded, tears threatening to take her over. Alexis stood stock still, unaffected.  
"There is no more time."  
  
_You need to listen.  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
and I'm in this thing alone...  
_  
"Damnit. There is always time! Please, for the sake of our friendship. Come back."  
"What friendship is that?" Alexis asked and Severus grimaced. He knew Alexis was testing Artimis's boundaries. Artimis yelled," You better listen! I'm losing it because of you and your CHOICE! Don't make me keep my promise!" Artimis said, her anger rising. Alexis snorted.  
  
_Am I just some chick you place beside you  
To take somebody's place.  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..._  
  
"Were you ever truly my friend!" Artimis screamed, raising her wand at Alexis. Her hands were shaking in anger. Severus felt a tug of sorrow for her broken heart. Alexis said nothing, smiling carelessly.  
"How could you do this to me! Do you even remember me? Do you remember our friendship?"  
"Of course I do. But it's all in the past now. We were children then. Times change." Alexis replied with cold laughter.  
  
_You used to love me,  
you used to hug me  
but that wasn't the case,  
everything wasn't okay..._  
  
"Are you willing to throw it all away to be one of THEM!? They killed both our mothers! Do you remember that? They killed ME! Do you remember THAT!?" Artimis yelled, the rest of the household coming out and cautiosly forming a loose circle around the two former friends.  
"I love you, Alexis. I love you like my kid sister. Please don't do this!"  
"Love is worthless. Power is the only worthy thing in this world!"  
  
_I was left to cry there waiting outside there,  
grinning with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...  
_  
Artimis drew herself up, smiling minutely then her face went totally blank, her blue eyes no longer sparkling. Alexis drew into her dueling stance.  
"Let's do this then!" Artimis stated through gritted teeth.  
Alexis smirked and replied,"You've never outdone me once so don't get too happy about losing!"  
"Alexis, I hate to tell you but I WILL be the one walking away and if I'm not, then neither are you. The 'Family' will make sure of that!"  
"Family. Ha. Never was and never will be." Alexis spat. Severus decided it was enough.  
  
_You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
__I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone..._  
  
"Alexis! Artimis! You don't have to do this!" Snape yelled. They both looked at him, not relaxing.  
"Just walk away, Alexis. Artimis, just go inside. This doesn't have to happen!"  
"Sir. In my third year you gave me advice. NEVER turn your back on your friends. I will not walk away!" Artimis replied, glaring at Alexis.  
"Nor will I Severus!" Alexis said, locking eyes with Artimis.  
Artimis nodded and stated coldly," Severus, shut up or you're next!"  
Alexis pointed her wand at Artimis, yelling,"_Crucio!"  
_Artimis fell to the ground on her knees in pain but did not scream.  
Through gritted teeth she yelled,"Is that all you you have sister?"  
Alexis looked angry and then focused harder, Artimis wincing. Artimis fought the spell off and stood, tears flowing down her cheeks. Alexis was shocked and the spell faltered enough for Artimis to yell," I'm so sorry Alexis. _Avada Kedavra!"_  
Green light emitted from her wand and Alexis fell to the ground, dead.  
  
_Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud..._  
  
Artimis fell and crawled over to Alexis's dead form. She cried over her body, banging her fists on her chest.  
"You stubborn ass!" She screamed to the sky.  
  
_I was left to cry there  
waiting outside there  
grinning with a lost stare  
I was so alone...  
_  
Alexis lay on her back, a grin on her face, her emerald eyes open and staring at the sky. Artimis cried, kissing her forehead. "I love you." she whispered, her voice catching in her throat.  
  
_Why should I care  
'cause you weren't there  
when I was scared  
I was so alone..._  
  
Severus rushed to her, cradling her in his arms. She cried into his shirt, moaning pitifully.  
"Alexis, you fool. Why did you come here!" He said to her corpse. He looked into Artimis's eyes and saw insanity and rage.  
  
_You need to listen  
I'm starting to trip  
I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing_ _**ALONE!**_  
  
He grabbed her chin, "Artimis. Talk to me!"  
"Alexis. Damn you." She muttered over and over, not even looking in his eyes. Draco came up but Severus pushed him away, picking her up and carrying her to the house.  
Artimis felt empty and cold. She had done what she promised Alexis all those years ago.  
Alexis... damn you... she thought numbly.  
She felt Severus carry her but she did nothing. Her heart laid out of the house in the form of a short, white haired woman. She was the one who ended up alone after all and she would never be the same again.

* * *

Go, review and tell me that I can't kill Alexis. I will nod at you and smile waiting for you to read the next chapter.... _{Deep Shadows}_


	4. 'I want it that way' Songfic 3

**"I Want It That Way -By: Backstreet Boys"  
SongFic By:** _Deep Shadows and EckoStalker_

**Author's Notes:** This is the alternate ending, for all you Alexis and Artimis fans who don't want to see either of them die. Enjoy.

_

* * *

_  
_You are my fire,  
the one desire...  
_  
Artimis sat with Severus Snape, crying about Alexis," She's my soulmate. She can't do this. I NEED her." Severus let her cry, knowing that Alexis was the fire that feuled Artimis. Her only desire was to see her friend safe and out of danger's grasp.  
  
_Believe me when I say  
I want it that way...  
_  
Artimis stood abruptly, and rushed out the door. Severus followed, confused at her actions. Artimis threw the doors open and stepped out, facing a black clad figure. Alexis drew her wand on her friend and Artimis froze in midstep.  
  
_But we are two worlds apart  
can't reach to your heart..._  
  
"Alexis? It's me. Put your wand down and come here." Artimis said, frustrated, but not moving forward.  
"Callabella, back off!" Alexis yelled forecfully, and Artimis looked hurt.  
"Callabella? It's me! Artimis! Your best friend!"  
"I think not!" Alexis sneered and Severus grimaced as Artimis stepped back, stunned.  
  
_When you say I want it that way..._  
  
"What? Hello! We've been best friends for years. Put your wand down and come here!" Artimis put her hands on her hips, staring confusedly.  
"You blood traitor, back away from me!" Alexis growled.  
  
_Tell me why.  
Ain't nothing but a heartache Tell me why.  
Ain't nothing but a mistake.  
Tell me why.  
I never wanna hear you say,  
I want it that way...  
_  
"Alexis, it's not too late to come back. Just tell me why you can't. Stop breaking my heart and talk to me." Artimis yelled, drawing her wand for defense purposes.  
"Because the damn beaurucrats want 'justice'. Because they took away my right to revenge."  
"It was a mistake! It can be fixed. They'll understand."  
  
_Am I your fire,  
Your one desire...  
_  
"Come on. Don't you believe me?" Artimis cooed.  
Alexis glared and replied, "Why should I believe you?"  
"Did the past several years fly from your memory? Have you forgotten all about me, don't you miss me?" Alexis's eyes darted about for a moment, then quickly returned to Artimis's eyes. Severus had walked down the stairs and everyone else stood in the doorframe.  
  
_Yes I know It's too late  
But I want it that way..._  
  
"It's too late, Artimis. Just give it up."  
"I know it's too late to remove your mark, but it can work out for the best! There has never been something we could not overcome! Don't make me have to keep our promise!" Artimis nearly pleaded the last part, even though she stood tall and intimidating.  
  
_Now I can see that we're falling apart  
from the way that it used to be...  
_  
Alexis didn't want to think about the past. But it bubbled unwillingly. All their problems they had encountered, and how they always found a way around them. And she remembered their promise.  
_Am I throwing all that away? **Yes, you are not that anymore, you're not what you used to be...**_ argued another voice. Alexis looked at Artimis, into her pleading eyes. _**It's in the past**_.  
Alexis shook her head and glared," Me and you are done, Artimis. I've already made my choice. I can't escape from it."  
Artimis slowly shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. She whispered loud enough for them to hear,"That's not true. As long as it's you and me, there's nothing we can't do."  
  
_No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
that deep down inside of me  
You are my fire  
the one desire..._  
  
Alexis's wand hand wavered , her own eyes shimmering. _What if she is right?... Maybe I can change... It was differnet than I thought it would be, as a servant to Voldemort.  
**No! You are his!**_ Argued her darker side.  
Artimis saw Alexis's struggle and smiled discreetly. She said quietly, "No matter waht you do, I'll be here to help you when you need. You know that deep down."  
Alexis struggled and realized something._ She was the one supporting me all these years. She kept me going when I felt like quitting..._ Alexis looked at Artimis and locked gazes with her, drawing strength and fueling the stages of rebellion against her Master.  
  
_You are.  
You are.  
You are.  
Don't wanna hear you say.  
Tell me why.  
Ain't nothing but a heartache...  
_  
"Let me help you. Please Alexis. I can't go on without you. You're slowly killing me." Artimis begged, her own wand quivering.  
  
_Tell me why.  
Ain't nothing but a mistake...  
_  
Alexis finally lowered her wand to her side. She stared at Artimis, the truth dawning on her and renewing her confused senses. _It... it was a mistake... why, am I d,doing this?_ She looked around at all the familiar faces around like it was the first time she had in ages._ My... my f,family_. Artimis nodded her head and smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks. Alexis started trembling and dropped her wand, staring at her hands, then her clothes and her left arm in numbed shock. _Oh my god..._ "Wh... What have I d, done?" she whispered aloud, silent tears burning her jewel green eyes.  
  
_Tell me why.  
I never wanna hear you say.  
I want it that way...  
_  
Artimis dropped her own wand and rushed to Alexis pushing her arm down and tackling her in a bearhug. "You came home. I swear as long as there is breath in my body that I will find a way. Just promise me one thing..." Artimis said smiling and holding Alexis close.  
"What? Anything." Alexis muttered shocked and out of breath.  
"That you will never turn against me again. Next time I can't afford to hesisate to kill you. I will not bat an eye till I have killed you."  
Alexis swallowed and managed to choke out, "Fine... with me..."  
Artimis laughed and squeezed Alexis as she collapsed into her arms, both lowering to the ground as she buried herself into Artimis, crying and venting all the past pain and doubts.  
  
_Cause I want it that way..._  
  
Artimis let Severus help her up and she led Alexis into the house, the rest of the family sparing a loving smile for Alexis as she was taken in. They all loved her and having her back was something they all had hoped for and they were willing to fight to keep her there. They wanted it that way...

* * *

What do ya think? Pretty Spiffy eh? Review!!!!_ (EckoStalker)_ And_ {Deep Shadows}_


End file.
